


Good Luck Charm

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story Idea I was approached with from a Friend , another Fan-Fic writer(Singerme) who intrusted me to run with it!,  <br/>About A Young Poker Player who fixates on kitty while playing Poker at the Long Branch and is Convinced She is his Good Luck Charm,...Until a sudden Chain of event,...Take them on a surprising Journey....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I’m done!  
This story was born of an Idea , that Rhonda approached me with, and thought I should write it, Thank You Rhonda for having the faith in me to do it Justice!.. Hope I do you Proud?   
PT.1  
Good Luck Charm  
Cool Whipping Gust of winds , blowing down Front Street…whistling through the buildings ..in the early morning hours, it was early October….Fall was here! Old Mister Elliot , was pushing his rickety…ol’ Milk cart down the street….Wasn’t much else you could hear….  
Mr. Jonas’ was beginning to open up for business’, Sam was Opening up and sweeping out from the night before’s crowd… Kitty had let him leave early…Friday’s crowd of rowdy Cowboys kept Sam on his toes… Louie Pheeter’s stumblin’ along… hoping for some work to make enough for a drink or two….  
Mornin’ Louie! Ahhh Mornin’ Sam,… Mabe’ I can help ya out a bit today Sam? Shaking his head and smiling … Sure Louie.., Come’on inside… Have some bottles need to go to the cellar. OHHHH Thanks Sam! Festus’ Bumbling along Humming a tune, collar tucked up tight around his neck… Mornin Sam! Mornin’ Festus’ what’cha doing out here so early?... well ya see Me and Ol’ Matthew ..is’a gonna go on out’ta Jake’s Place.. he has himself some trouble with Them new Drover camping ,they selves out by he’s place. Me and Matthew’s goona ride ar’ self out younder and take care of it! Smiling at Festus’, Sam added… and maybe a Shot or Beer. .. for the long ride will help ? Eyes Wide,… Now Sam that ,there is a Plum Dandy Ide’er!...Sam just broke into a laugh…Come’on in….  
Ya had ur’self’s a a ruckus in here did ya? ..shakin’ head… A few Rowdy Cowboys Playin’ poker… Sam Answered. Nobody hurt ? no Festus’ But Miss Kitty’s not happy with the broken furniture….Marshal Dillon had to throw them out!...but he made them pay up... with all these new Drovers coming through, we go through more furniture… Just then , Kitty came across the Upstairs landing….finishing Sam’s sentence: “ At this rate ,I ‘ll be refurnishing this place ….Again!” or go broke? Good Morning Festus’” Morning Miz Kitty… What on earth are you doing out this early Festus’? Just tellin’ Sam here Me and Ol’ Matthew is’a gonna ride out to Jake’s place … he’s a have some trouble wit them new drovers… OH ya don’t say huh? Well, I hope you two have better LucK than I did? When you leaving?... Directly…. Sam, I’ll be right back….sure Miss Kitty,.. Oh, Miss Kitty? Yeah? It’s a bit chilly out there…. I’ll be fine…   
Hurrying across Front Street, and into Matt’s office…..Startling him….KITTY? Morning to you too Cowboy! You scared me… Oh Thanks…. What are you doing out without a … What are you My Father? Festus’ says your going out to Jake’s? twisting his face… Yeah Kit… seems he’s having a bit of a problem with the new drovers…camping just east of his ranch..? Jake’s a reasonable Man , so something must have push his buttons….? Matt?...Be,…Throwing up his hand… I know Kit, …I know.. I’ll be careful… How about we have supper when I get back? You got yourself a date There cowboy?, as she turned to leave… wait Kit ..I’ll walk you back… putting his coat around her shoulders….Cowboy?... I’ll Make us Supper…Ok, With you? With his usual boyish grin,.. Fine by Me Ma’am!..  
The Two walk closely shielding the brisk wind… back to the Long Branch……

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
Good Luck Charm  
Festus’ headed for Moss’ stable , for Buck and Ruth,… returning ready to go…..  
Entering through the batwing Doors,… Matthew, we be all ready… Thanks Festus’! well, Kitty I guess I’ll see you for Supper tonight?.. Ok Cowboy,.. and Matt?...... I will Kitty. He place his large hand atop her Tiny one….Sam pretended not to notice… Matt and Festus’ walk out the doors,.. More coffee Miss Kitty? I’ll take some in My office Sam.. I’m going to work on the books. Yes Ma’am. 

Matt and Festus’ rode into the heavy Wind toward Jake’s place,… they noticed the Drover camping just outside his Ranch…. There must have been fifty or so? New Group …Matt didn’t recognize any of them? Riding up on them,… slowly…wanting to feel them out…. It was mid-morning, One of the men spotted them coming in. Mr. Forrester?, Mr. Forrester?...riders… incoming!....several men jumped up … The camp leader John Forrester, A rather large man, equal to Matt in size, came out of his tent…watching as matt and Festus’ approached… What can I do for you Boys? As Matt got closer….Hello, I’m Matt Dillon, United States Marshal ,in Dodge City… Just wanted to come out and have a talk with you …, seems there might be a problem,? Mr. Forrester, That’s the Big Guy that throw us out of the Saloon last night, when the Redhead , got a little crazy…. Forrester, turned, Shut Up Malloy! You’ll have to excuse him Marshal… I’m John Forrester, this is My Crew!....there good Men ..they get a little crazy sometimes especially when we’ve been on a trail for months.. you know what I mean? Please My Apology to the Lady. Thank You Forrester!, But I’m not here about Last Night…. Actually, it’s your choice of camp… This here ,is a private Ranch…and I believe you were ask to move? Now Marshal, were not hurting anything and we’ll be gone in a week… Jake Worth, is a Rancher, and a hard working one at that, he runs Cattle through her and horses…This is Private property...you’ll have to move. You can head down a few miles ,.. into the canyon…near the river? You have till Morning…  
Matt and Festus’ rode off towards Jake’s Ranch House… Mr. Forrester, You just gonna let him run us off like that?... Let him push you round’? Forrester was steamed! They had cattle grazing on Jake’s land. About 1500 head.   
When Matt and Festus’ showed up at Jake’s they told him they had been out to the camp,…and that they had told them they had till morning to move off .. Jake’s land. But, Matt had a Feeling in the pit of his stomach,.. the warning wasn’t taken lightly.

Later, back at The Long Branch,… The new Dealer Kitty had hired came in,….Hello Sam…Miss Russell around?.. She’s in her Office...is it important? Oh, Yeah, I’m supposed to start working here tonight . My Name is Rudy …Rudy Mc Donald…I’ a Dealer. Wait right her I’ll tell her you’re here…..  
Kitty was engrossed in the books, hearing a knock on the door… welcoming the interruption … Yes Sam? Miss Kitty…, There’s a Gentleman here to see you … a Rudy McDonald!.. says you hired him as a dealer? Oh, yes Sam, Send him back…, as Rudy entered… Hello Rudy!..., Welcome to Dodge City, and To The Long Branch!... Oh Happy to be here Miss Russell!... Now, Let me see ..if I recall correctly, you deal poker,? Yes ma’am.. and Farro?... that’s right… Good.. Just so You understand.. Honest games!...OH Yes Ma’am ! smiling at him,…. Marshal Dillon , has a strict rule ..here in Dodge about that!...I understand Miss Russell. Well, then there’s just one more thing… wide eyed,.. he asked..What’s that ma’am? Can you start tonight?... Yes Ma’am I sure can,.. I have a room at the Dodge House,… Great!,, we sould have a pretty big crowd a big group of Drovers… and they like to play cards!... I guess I’ll see you then?...Thank You Miss Russell.. Oh Rudy,.. It’s Kitty… Yes Miss Russell.. laughing… uh huh… I mean Miss Kitty!... Go on go have a Drink on the house,,.. then rest up …..Your gonna need it…..

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
Good Luck Charm  
It was a Typical Saturday night, In Dodge,… whipping cool winds or not…Long Branch packed to the rafters…Forrester’s crew were coming in in shifts… it was the end of the Month, Cattle and Horses were being sold at a Great price, so the men were being Paid… For the it was time for Drinking Poker and Woman! And They were told,… Best Place in Dodge ,… The Long Branch!  
It was rowdy… Sam and Kitty were busy,… Kitty had hire on another Barkeep to help out Sam… along with a few extra girls,.. she had just lost a few …one of the down falls when the single and widowed ranches take a specific liking to one of her girls and are ready for a Wife.  
Rudy was fitting in fairly well, Started a Black Jack game…The Drover’s were in….Kitty noticed one young Cowboy,… a bit out of place…Different? Not a Drover?...he was very interested in playing poker…wanted in a game… One of the girls, took over the Black jack.. and Rudy started dealing the poker…, Kitty, walked over ..”Can I get you Boys anything to drink”? a few of the cowboys , smiled at her and said ahhhh, Our Good Luck Charms here… Sure , then you gotta stay here with us… so we win !..she just laughed her loud laugh and went for the drinks,.. as she walked away… the stranger asked …what’s this about a Good Luck Charm? Then quickly , one of the guys answered…you mean you never played with Miss Kitty , the Good Luck Charm By your side… Whoa!.. Can’t lose Pal! The stranger just shrugged it off…  
They were into a few hands, Kitty came back with a tray of drinks,…One of the cowboys grabbed her around the waist,.. Come’om Miss Kitty Take Pity on us poor workin’ stiffs… Be our lady Luck.. then kissed her on the cheek… “behave yourself Mel!” as she pulled away.. why You gonna tell that Big Marshal? Giggling… Just Might! She hung around the table a bit… and by chance they were winning!  
After she walked away, The stranger, followed her…, standing behind her…Excuse Me …Miss Kitty Is It? Turning quickly feeling him standing close behind her, Yes That right. If you would Ma’am I ‘d like it very much if you’d come back to the table with me while I play?... Oh Now Look Mister, It’s really busy in here tonight … and I ,I They say you’re a Good Luck Charm… Good Luck Charm,.. That ‘s Silly! She said. Well, while you were standing there…seems you were Good Luck.. Look Mister I don’t believe in Luck… The Stranger was very persistant … oh alright I guess I can humor you for a little bit,… Sam , I just be a little while…Sorry… Sam Laughed..No Problem Miss Kitty!  
So, she went to the poker table … with full intention of humoring The New stranger… this was something she had seen many times, but didn’t like to encourage. Usually she’d et the girls hang at the tables. Hand after hand The stranger was winning., finally, Kitty had enough… Ok Mister, I have work to do …your on your own… Have a good time Fella’s…and she walked away…. Then, Hand after hand The Stranger began Losing… and Losing Big! He was now Getting Angry….   
The Stranger was insistent that Kitty come back to his table, so he could win back his Money!...Look Mister .. enough.. I told you, I had nothing to do with you winning or not!... Yes You Do he shouted! I was winning as long as you were here, then you left me… now I’m losing and Losing everthing!.. I have to get it Back! And I need you to do it..You have to be here ..so I can win it back!... Look Mister your Crazy! The Quickly, he turned to Rudy,…You!.. it’s you then .. You cheated me! Now wide eyed, Rudy ,.. looking at Kitty,… No! I didn’t Miss Russell .. I swear.. I didn’t cheat anyone! It’s alright Rudy . Look Mister… I want you out of here…! Sam Go Get Matt!... Miss Kitty, Marshal’s not back yet… well get Newly! The stranger was still shouting at Rudy,.. and before anyone saw it .. he pulled a Gun and shot him! People scattered…and were screaming…Don’t any of you move…. Or I’ll shoot… You… talking to Kitty… you come over here.. with me… Move fast,.. I don’t have a problem shooting a woman…move! Kitty did what he said. You didn’t have to shoot him… quickly he swung backhanded.. connecting across her Jaw… knocking her to her knees…. Any one moves and I’ll shoot her right here. Now I’m leaving and This here “Miss Kitty” is coming with me.. that way I know …I will not have any of you people making a big mistake…cause if you do … she gets hurt! In a quick motion, he grabbed Kitty by the hair, yanking her to her feet,.. and forcing her out the door….. as they started towards the horses he had outside, and grabbed someone elses horse.. then Newly came towards them.. Kitty yelled out.. to warn him… but he turned and Shot at Newly hitting him in the leg… he fell to the ground! And The Stranger rode off pulling Kitty with Him… “You My Security Honey”!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
Good Luck Charm

With The Shots Fired This drew Doc’s Attention, besides Louie Pheeter’s yelling for him from outside his office,… Doc!, Doc!.. Hurry it’s Newly,.. Doc made his way down the stairs,… Newly was bleeding badly, the bullet had hit the groin area,… he was losing blood fast… Help me get him up to my office some of you please?... several men hurried to carry him up for Doc… Doc!, Miss Kitty?.. He Took Miss Kitty!...First things First… let me take care of this leg… but Doc .. NO! now let me do my job!.. Kitty will be alright for now .. she smart, she can handle herself… Sam came up to see if Newly was ok.. Doc? Doc,… What is it Sam.. I’m real busy here… It’s Rudy Doc… He’s Dead! Sam What in Thunder happen down there tonight? Well, as best I can tell Doc… the Drovers were playing Poker as usual.. then some Stranger joined in…You know how Mel and the Boys joke around about Miss Kitty being a Good Luck Charm when they play with her at their table,.. well it seem s this fella’ took it a bit serious… then when Miss Kitty left the table and her started losing… he wasn’t happy at all? He accused Rudy of cheatin’um.. then just shot ‘um! Just cold out Shot’um Doc! Then said he was leavin’ and takin’ Miss Kitty with ‘um as security..? and Miss Kitty told someone to go get,The marshal, But I told her he wasn’t back yet , then she said to get Newly,… when they got outside… he was forcing her onto a horse he had stole from someone,.. he just shot Newly ..just right out Shot’um Doc!.. then force Miss Kitty to leave with um’… and she told me to get Newly and Rudy Help. Doc?...he hit her with his Gun… she said not to worry , she be Ok…. But Doc? Swiping his Mustache… and raising his hand… Yeah , I’ll bet that just what she said…..Doc I’m worried,.. The last time someone took Miss Kitty away… NO!.. don’t you think such a thing Sam… Kitty’s gonna be Just Fine …Just Fine…  
Riding hard , to get clear of Dodge… The Stranger,… pulling Kitty with him…..Kitty was trying not to fall …Will you Please Slow Down ?... you riding like a wild man!... No one is following us!... besides I need to catch my breath… He decided to slow down just a bit but not stop…   
You know you didn’t have to shoot them,… Rudy and Newly … Rudy wasn’t cheating you… and Newly … Shut up,… she furrowed her Brow,… This is all your fault you know .. if you would have just stayed with me… WHAT?,… your Crazy! My staying with you had nothing to do with this… … He was getting more angry… Yes!.., you are my Good Luck Charm! And you left me… GOOD LUCK CHARM??? What is wrong with you? Mister , Luck has nothing to do with Playing poker… and she began to laugh, one, because she couldn’t believe this was happening and two , out of anger and nervousness. Your laughing! You think making me lose everything in my life is a laughing matter? What? Mister you are Crazy! Look I’ve been playing cards a long time and believe me … Luck has nothing to do with it… and if you don’t know that.. you aut ,not to be playing! Without warning a hand flew up and across her face.. again… Uh AHHHHH! She flew off the horse… and onto the ground… lying on the ground groaning….Don’t have no woman Sas me ya hear?.... she didn’t respond…. Trying to get up,.. blood running from her mouth.. I said ya hear?.. . he shouted raising his hand… Rubbing her mouth and lower jaw with the back of her hand… she murmered… I hear ya! Then he ordered her to get moving…she started to make her way back onto the horse,. Thinking to herself,..” this isn’t how I planned my evening to be” So where we going? She said sarcasticly. Just hush up you’ll find out when we get there….,.. oh you don’t know huh? Woman you got you a smart mouth on ya. You don’t say! And she smirked at him. You know your not going to get far…. You’ll have The Marshal right behind us..? As soon as he knows I’m gone… he won’t stop till he catches up with you .. and when he does,.. he’ll …when she thought it look like he was gonna swing again .. she backed up…. He’ll Kill ya! Uh huh… He’ll Kill ya! The Stranger decided to stop for a while… we’ll stop her for the night… I know it ain’t the fancy ‘s that your use to but, it’ll have to do…. He had found a small cave like area … com’on get down from there and don’t give me no problem… once inside,… he threw down two bedrolls,… like I said this here will have to do… and well , gonna have to tie you up… That’s not necessary… she said,really… Look lady … ain’t no woman I trust!... he took rope and tied her hands behind her back and tied her feet together… .. that’s just so I can catch some shut-eye… suggest you do the same .. we’ll be riding first light… Kitty just exhaled!... OH, Cowboy…If you can hear me, If you can feel me… Please find me , before this Crazy nut…then she just drop her head…… she just closed her eyes .. trying not to imagine the worst! 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
Good Luck Charm  
Making their way back to Dodge, coming up Front Street, Matt noticed things were a bit calmer then he expected? Before he could even dismount Buck,.. Louie was standing before him UHHHH Marshal!.. Marshal it’s Real bad, “What is Louie”? Louie you be needin’to see ol’ Hank about git’in some shut-eye maybe in the stable … keep ya warm…Festus’ interrupted. Shakeing his head ...to excited …NO!, No! Marshal That Cowboy, He shot Mr. Newly… and Shot dead the Card dealer… and , and …Matt now standing grabbing Louie by the shoulders,… And what Louie? He ,…He… He has … Just then, Doc yelled out Matt!... Matt!... I’m so glad to see you… swiping his Mustache,… Matt it’s not Good.. Not Good at all….Would somebody Please tell me what is going on here? Nodding his Head, Doc looked at Matt …Let’s get off the Street? Entering Matt’s office,.. Matt some cowboy tonight was in the Long Branch, playing cards,.. wanted kitty to stay with him as a …. As a What Doc? Tugging his Ear, well, A Good Luck Charm!... Doc,.. is Kitty alright?.. as a matter of Fact Matt .. I don’t know… she’s not here… Well where is she? With him… What? She went somewhere with him?..Matt asked. Well now if you just wait one cotton pinkin’ minute I finish tellin’ ya what happened… Ok go on Doc,… Kitty played along and he was winnin’ I guess.. then when she left, and was busy doin’ other things .. he began to lose and he got upset.. accused the dealer of cheatin’ and Shot ‘um just Shot’um dead! Kitty sent for you ,but, … and then Newly,.. but by then he decided that he had to run.. but he was taking Kitty along… Security he called it! He shot Newly too. Hurt real bad Matt. Matt ya gotta find her… I will Doc!.. No Matt,.. soon…it mighty cold out there and she’s not dressed for this… before Doc could finish,.. you mean he took her out without …..turning quickly… Festus grab my gear will ya? Be back Directly Matthew! Later Doc!... as he headed out the door… he looked up to the sky…. Kitty ,Honey ..Hang on ..I’m coming .  
Kitty began to doze off just slightly,… until she could feel the breath of her traveling companion,.. close on her skin… opening her eyes quickly,… What do you think your doing? Well, Now .. couldn’t sleep so I just thought maybe you and ol’ Dawson .. could get better aquainted seeing how were goning to be traveling together? Think Again Mister! And get Away from Me! Now ,Now ..Kitty is it? You could try being just a little sweeter? This Mister Dawson, is about as sweet as I’m gonna be! As he talked he run his finger-tip along her cheek and jawline,… Real Sorry ..about tapping ya like I did. Tapping Me? HA! Now, Kitty, Looky here I even have us a Bottle… we can have a little party… Sorry, I pick and Choose who I party with. And that’s not you! His fingers were slowly traveling down to her neck .. Kitty was cringing at the thought of his hands on her. As she struggled to pull free. When he leaned in to Kiss her she slide sideways,… this made him angry. Now grabbing her by the shoulders, and pushing her back , so she was underneath him… still struggling and screaming at him to get off of her… she quickly raised a knee hard enough and made good contact… enough he screamed and rolled off her. YOU BITCH! Kitty was now trying to get up… as he came near her again in a rage.. she laid back and kicked up and out.. knocking him back.. causing him to hit his head knocking him out…..out of breath and exhausted, GOOD! Stay there awhile!... she began trying to figure out how to get her hands free….slowly working on pulling her arms under her Buttocks, and then down so she could get her legs down between and get her hand in front of her…This gave her the chance to work on the ropes binding her hands .. using her teeth. This took a little bit of time… but it worked. Then she had some time to work on untying her feet. Taking the rope and tying Dawson ‘s hands and Feet as best she could …Matt had taught her a few things when they would be out riding.. Yes it was on baby calves.. but same idea!

Matt decided, to let Festus’ come along.., he trusted his tracking skill ….and now he needed them more then ever. Matthew, they be two set of tracks going a this here way… don’t look more then mabe one ,two days et da’ most? Festus’, they have about two, three days on us. We goona find Miz Kitty Matthew .. I’m plum de’ sur, of it…I am! And Miz Kitty she a knows how’s ta’ take care of her own self… she a real smart shemale Matthew… Nodding his head, and a slight smile .. knows, Festus’ was trying to make him feel better, but was still worry about Kitty himself…. I know Festus’,… I know…. We better keep going were gonna lose daylight soon…. Sur Thang Matthew!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Good Luck Charm  
Kitty still hurting and sore , from the fall off the horse and the hits she took from Dawson...not to mention being tied up ..like an animal …she did her best to crawl out into the open … doing her best to recall the direction in which they had traveled….She was Tired ,Cold and Hungry…. It was now the middle of the night, temperature was dropping and it was hard to see anything… but all she could think of was to keep moving….  
Dawson, was beginning to come to … needless to say with a doozy of a headache… trying to focus ..trying to remember what had happened? Scuffling around realizing her was hog tied… Dag-Nab it !!! wait till I git my hands on that Bitch! Then, out of the corner her saw a shadow,.. and heard footsteps… he decided to play possum… hoping she would get close enough that he could trick her..but, then a voice… Hey you? It was a deep voice,… You breathing?... then he felt a kick… Hell Yeah!,.. I’m breathing… the man began to laugh , How’d you go and git yourself Hog-Tied? Get me out of this fella and I tell ya… so the stranger obliged,… relieved to be free… began to mumble , wait till I get my hands on that ….. The stranger chimed in,… Robbed was ya? How many was there …two? Three? Starting to say… sh.. Yeah there was Three.. Took Everything … not wanting to admit one woman managed to knock him out and Hog-Tie him….. the two sat and drank coffee the new Stranger had made….then parted company….  
Matt and Festus’ were making fairly good time… trying to ride well into the night ... and not stopping ..until they really had to. Then they came upon the spot where Dawson had hit Kitty and knock her off the Horse,…. Matthew looky here…. Looks like there be some kind of scuffle? Then them track keep a going….. Festus’ now wide-eyed, Matthew ,? Raising a hand and shaking his head… Festus’ … Let’s just push on….he didn’t want to think of what might have happened.  
Dawson, was looking hard now for Kitty,.. he was really angry…determined to find her….  
Matt and Festus’ were exhausted,… sun had just risen… and still no sign of Kitty or Dawson….. then… Festus’ spotted a Rider….. Matthew do you see that? Somebody’s a comin’ this a here way…. He’s a in un-iform , if’n he’s a soldier, mabe’ he passed this yahoo who has Miz Kitty? Shaking his Head, Nah… Festus’ kitty would have let him know she was being held against her will. As the Rider came closer into View…. Matt’s face dropped!... then he rolled his eyes…. Matthew isn’t that there that Sergeant Hol-ly? uh huh, it sure is… Matt said with a huff. A-Hoe, Private Horse!... Hey there Big Fist!, Deputy! What’cha doing way out this way? Sergeant, were searching for a murderer. Matt said , If you must know…. Good! Then maybe I can ride on into Dodge, and snuggle up to Miss Kitty … while your away…she can’t hide under your chin,.. like a little chick-a Dee… now laughing…… Matt now very Anoid! Miz Kitty won’t be in Dodge…you Ninny!.. this here Murderer we be a looking fur… has Miz Kitty!Festus’ blurted out. Holly’s face dropped…. Well then Big Fist … you just might need my help….. letting out a BIG exhale… Oh Brother!  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Good Luck Charm  
Kitty stopping through-out the night, rest amongst trees and bushes…. Having a harder time walking…partically pain...partically sheer exhaustion! Leaning against a rock by a stream,.. splashing her face … wasn’t sure but thought she heard voices… then listening closer.. it was children… laughing and playing… when they came upon her .. two boys , fishing poles in hand,.. Hey Lady?.. what’cha doing out here …? Hi Kids! Barely able to talk…. You two live around here? Yes Ma’am. The answered in tandum. They were about 7 and 8 years old. Look Boys .. I need your help? Do you think you can Help me Huh? Sure Lady ,… what’cha do lose your horse? Smiling slightly…. Shaking her head… No! I need you to show me where you live, can you do that for me please? Sure lady that’s just up over the hill… this is ur favorite fishin hole… That’s nice boys.. the House? The two small Boys, each took her hands…, com’on.. it just this way …no far lady… You sick or somethin’..? Again smiling at them,… No, ..then thinking...to herself… It’s the or somethin’ ….smirking…

Coming up over the Hill, Kitty and the Boys,.. noticed a Rider…. Not waiting to see who it was Kitty hid in some trees near by… telling the Boys not to say they saw her….   
Whoa!...hey there Boys… Hey’a Mister… you lost? No Son, Me and Private Horse here are just lookin fur a pretty redhead lady… the two boys lookin’ at one another… then back at the Stranger on the horse… she your Wife Mister? Smiling ,in thought for a Minute…. In My Dreams Son … in My Dreams! So,… you boys see any pretty lady around here…. Well, we … before he could finish… the second boy nudge his brother… to remind him not to tell as Kitty had asked. Oh, Nope ..we didn’t see no lady ….  
Holly began to ride on,.. when kitty came out .. Lady, you a criminal? Why would you ask me that? That soldier on the Horse said he was looking for a redhead lady…that’s you …huh? Soldier? He was a soldier? Yes Ma’am… which way did he go? She was now realizing it wasn’t Dawson on the horse… he went back that’a way.. pointing back in the direction...Holly rode off… Boys, did he tell you his name? no, but, he was funny……. funny? funny how? He called his horse, Private horse… OH, my….. now knowing exactly who this man, on the horse was… Oh, Holly!... please come back!

The boys continued walking Kitty to their farmhouse, …. And just before…they reach the house….A voice, called out Caleb, Aaron! As they turned, … their Father came walking up…. Pa’…we found this Lady down by the stream…. She’s lost Pa’… and hurt too……  
When Kitty looked up, and her eyes met with the father…. She just Inhaled!... and was speechless!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
Good Luck Charm  
Matt and Festus’ continue their search…coming upon the small cave like area, where Dawson had Kitty.. When they dismounted, Festus’ began searching ,and noticed someone had recently been there… continuing to look around, kicking at the doused out fire ashes,.. he noticed a glimmering sparkle…Matthew! Over here… bending to pick up the spakling object,.. Both Men … now with recognition in their eyes…..in unison,… “KITTY”! Matthew thisy here belong to Miz Kitty… Yeah Festus’ I know… then in a lower tone… “I gave it to her”….with a deep huff .

Standing in shock. .. stunned,.. Well ,Well RED! Fancy meetin’ you here…….. I guess Dillon won’t be far behind?... She opened her mouth ,but, couldn’t manage to get a word out…. Fear shivered up her spine… I, I… How did you….Now laughing aloud,… what’s the matter Red, Cat got your tongue? Continuing his horrifying laugh…. Boys inside, Me and Red .. here need to get acquinted.. and he began to dismount the horse…..

Kitty turn and ran,… but not getting very far… before running into Dawson…….Ahhh.. This is …a Nightmare… How’d you get loose? She cried out. Grabbing her with one hand by the throat… and the other hand around her waist…. Some kindly soldier boy … happened along and freed me…. In a exhausted but, sarcastic tone,.. Just my Luck… and you called me the Good Luck Charm! Look somebody knows I’m here… Is that so?.. just taking the chance he hadn’t seen the man on the horse or the boys before… Yeah.. there a family here .. and they know all about what happened to me…. He just began to laugh…Oh now that is amusing Red! You just made things easier for me….Furrowing her Brow, Chin up high..…WHY? Cause , you just run right into my Trap! Now practically carrying her into the house….   
Still following tracks .. Festus’ noticed ,.. small footprints in the dirt….assuming they were Kitty’s.. they continued to follow them…. Matthew we’ll find ur’ it’s getting cold out here Festus’…The winds were pickin up quick…. Then … just down the trail … Holly approached again… Yo, Big Fist…I got me an Idea… I just came across two small boys .. I thought me and Private horse here…got a glimpse of a woman with ‘um but when I got up close they were alone… but these ol’ eyes aren’t so good anymore… Oh, but, it sure looked Like Miss kitty..rolling his eye in decust… I’d know…Ok, Holly! Ok…where was this?... ohhh bout’ 20 miles or so that a way ..ain’t that right Private horse? Rolling his eyes… Festus’ lets go….  
Once inside the farm house, Kitty now with fear building,.. What’s going on here….? Well Miss Kitty…for now, we are the house guest of My Brother! YOUR BROTHER? Oh, now I know I’m in HELL! He’s your Brother?.. but, ………Oh, your confused?... Dawson? Dawson is my First name……  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
Good Luck Charm  
Once again Holly rode off ,…yelling back to Matt…gotta’ stay on your Toes Big Fist!..Gotta Stay on Your Toes! AHHH hoe…Private horse….! Matt just throw up his hand in Rage! Matthew don’t pay no mind to that sergeant ya-hoo………  
Back at the farmhouse,… Kitty was starting to panic…Fear was quickly welling up in her chest…Dawson’s comment still ringing in her mind…. “My brother.. Dawson is My First name”… Oh Dear Lord,… This can’t be happening?....This nightmare can’t be happening again? Oh Cowboy…Where are you?... doing everything in her power not to show them any fear,.. and stop the tears from forming in her eyes… Both grabbed her by the arms….. dragging her outside towards the barn…, Now… she began …Kicking and screaming with everything she could muster up….. NO!...NO! LET GO OF ME!......SOME BODY HELP! Scream all you want lady … ain’t nobody gonna hear ya..,.. nobody that can help…!  
When they made it to the barn they threw her on the ground… now we just have ourselves...a little party, then… Kitty closed her Eyes,.. mumbling …DEAR LORD NOT AGAIN!..., This can’t be happening again? Matt will Kill you!.. .Both of you! What like he did last time…? You were supposed to Hang? Supposed ta’ …ha ha ha… Little brother made sure I didn’t…… She could no longer hold back the tears… her whole body was shaking,…. She was trying to skirt back away from them…. Throwing whatever she could grab…. Grabbing hold of her ripping at her blouse… she began to scream… then shots rang out,… three in all… Kitty fell to the ground… curling up….. both men were on the ground as well….. then Kitty felt herself being cradled in two arms,.. and a voice, there now, Miss Kitty , Ol’ Holly’s got ya,now,…to wiped out to fight she just rested her head against his chest….. also standing in the barn doorway was , a Woman, holding a shotgun,.. and the two small boy., then followed by Matt and Festus’… looking at Holly hold Kitty….Matt looking anoided….. Holly knew matt was looking on,… so loud enough he could hear, said…, Now Darlin’ Ol’ Holly , he’s here and your safe … then looked up …See Big Fist, told ya Gotta Be on your toes…he he he…. Matt went directly to Kitty….I’ll take it from here sergeant! Gently, closing her blouse,.. and carrying her….Kit.. I got ya…. You ok? Shaking her head, … I am Now!...I am Now! Cowboy?.. Bonner?... He was supposed to hang..? I know Kitty I know!.. What happened?...she asked ..sighing. Kitty I’m sure going to find out. Is he … Yeah Kitty... He’s dead! But the other one isn’t.. Matt that’s his brother. I didn’t know he had another brother? ... neither did I kit.   
Inside the house, the woman explained to Matt and Festus’ that Jude and Dawson Bonner showed up at her farm one day and just took over, killed her husband…used her like a slave…forced the boys to call him Pa’ so that everyone around .. would think he belonged there…, … she looked beaten and worn down… when she saw they brought kitty there she realized they were gonna hurt her… she didn’t really know the back story, but , just knew she had to do something… then realized there was a shotgun still in the house. And when she heard kitty’s screams for help….followed them ….,at the same time Sergeant Holly showed up...then Matt and Festus’ … so Holly, The Woman and Matt all shot at once….into the Barn… Matt pulled Holly aside… Look Holly, for the woman’s sake… You and I shot them….She doesn’t need to live with Killing a Man for the rest of her Life…. I can live with that Big Fist! Shake on it… Matt just walked away….he wanted no more to do with him then was necessary…   
The Woman Jenny Baldwin, sat beside Kitty,… Ma’am… I awful sorry fur……Ahhh No ,.. Don’t you ever apologize for those animals See, I’ve dealt with Jude Bonner before…. Ma’am? Kitty Please? It was a few years back, he and a few of he’s followers, Dog soldiers ,that what they called themselves,… came into Dodge, ..Dodge city… to get revenge on Marshal Dillon, for arresting Virgil Bonner,.. his younger Brother for Murder.. and when the courts found him guilty and hung him..well , they came and … kidnapped me…and they…shivering …and throwing up her hands…NO,No stop…I don’t want to think of what those…Ok…..Look Honey.. Oh, My Name is ...Jenny ,,,.. Jenny Baldwin… well Jenny .. are you going to be alright here alone? I guess so?... with my husband gone…, I’m not sure what were gonna do? Well you could come back to town….maybe find work?... sell this place ..it would give you some money to live on for a while.. get something for you and the boys closer to town. I, I don’t know much about those sort’a thing Ma’am…well, you come back with us and I see you get thing taken care of …what do you say? You think about it while we get ready.. Jenny just nodded….  
Holly, came and Sat with kitty, How’s My Gal? Sergeant? Can’t blame a Guy for trying! Smiling…he was holding both her hands… Sergeant Holly you are incorrigible ! Then She placed both hands cupping his cheeks …behave yourself….then kissed his cheeks..then his fore-head! Then gave him a wink….. well I guess me and private horse best be on our way……Yeah, why don’t you do that?..Matt added. Best Watch yourself There Big Fist…Getting’ better all the timmmmme! Hehehe… then walk away. Matt face just scrunched up…. Kitty put out a hand to him…..OHHHH cowboy, Come here…..why do you let him rile you ? Kitty That Man Just… Yes Cowboy , and he know it too…. Cowboy, what he also knows is … My heart belongs only to one Cowboy…..softening his frown, Is that a fact Ma’am? That’s a fact Cowboy! Anyone I know?...Well if you take me home I’d be happy to tell you ..no Show you… Eyes Brightening…..Yes Ma’am!....Now she let out her signature laugh!  
Dodge City here we come!  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10  
Good Luck Charm

Jenny packed up whatever she could for herself and the boys, and loaded up the wagon,… She Kitty and The Boys , decided they’d ride together while Matt and Festus’ rode along on Buck and Ruth….  
Caleb and Aaron took a quick liking to Festus’…, Part of the way he even let them take turns riding with him on Ruth… Kitty continued to ask Jenny about her life on the farm, .. before the incident with the Bonner brother’s ,.. Jenny went on to tell her, … well, Caleb and I,.. we moved out this way .. about ten years ago.. to homestead,.. Caleb had farming in his blood… his pa’ was a farmer.. it’s all he knew.. he wanted to build something for our boys, but I guess now… Oh jenny… This part of the country is a hard life. But you and the Boys ,.. your going to be just fine I know it! We’ll fine something for you in Dodge… !Your sure a great Cook……,Caleb yelled out Ma’ is a Great Cook… yes she is, Kitty agreed. Oh, And I can Sew some… well then .. I’m sure you’ll have no problem at all,… Ma’ maybe you can even fix up Miss Russell’s dress fur her? Arron said. Oh sweetheart .. this old thing… Jenny looked at Kitty.. Why Miss Kitty ,.. feeling the fabric… this is just beautiful! , but I’m sure I could repair it for you… it be no problem at all I’d be happy too. 

They stop at a near by town to get supplies.. for the rest of the trip,… and Matt sent a tele-gram on to Doc….  
Doctor G. Adams, Dodge city,Kansas  
Found Kitty, basically alright, will be in Dodge in a day or two,.. Want you to be waiting…  
Matt

Barney , received the wire , and stopped what he was doing to run it right over to Doc… Know it’s importance. Doc was at the Long branch…he and Sam were wondering when they’d hear something from Matt?..., Newly was getting restless about wanting to get up and go join them in search for Kitty… Barney ran first to Doc’s office,. To Delmonico’s ,.. then to the Long branch.. Doc! Doc!... Slow Down Barney What in Thunder?... Doc here ,,.. it’s from The Marshal.. he found Miss kitty! Is that right? Anything else you want to tell me? Shaking his head…. After reading the wire,…Sam saw a smile come across his face. Doc?... is Miss Kitty alright? I think so Sam? But Matt says he wants me to be waiting.  
Two days later, Matt Festus’ Kitty Jenny and her Boys pulled into Dodge,….Ahhhh Matt,… Closing her eyes,… Home!... You don’t know how…. Then she just inhaled! The boys jumped down and started to run around, it had been a long time since they’d been in a town. Don’t you boys go runnin’ off now ya hear? Yes Ma’.. … I’ll keep a eyeball on um’ Miz Baldwin,.. Festus’ said. Kitty Smiled. Jenny yhey’re in Good hands.. With Festus’ Oh, Miss Kitty it’s Festus’ I’m Worried bout’ Matt and Kitty both Laughed.  
Sam And Doc Came hurrying out when they heard the commotion,… Sam, wrapped his arms around kitty not thinking. Miss kitty we sure were worried about you. Ahh Sam Thank You but, I’m just Fine. I’ll be the judge of that Young Lady , a voice said from behind her,.. Taking a deep breath, Now Doc? NO! Kitty, I don’t want any arguments,.. If I have to have that Big Lug of a Civil Servant carry you up stairs… I’m going to check you over,… End of discussion! She turned to Matt, Rolled her Eyes… How do I know your behind this Cowboy?...Matt just threw up his hands…I’m out of this. But Kit…Oh Alright….  
Oh, Doc, This is Jenny Baldwin, Jenny this is Doctor Adams,.. He’s … she stopped for a minute and gave doc a look,… Never mind,… Doc Chimed in,.. I keep these two in line,.. then kitty in a sarcastic tone added Yes father!... That will be enough out of you Young lady… now up stairs ….as they walked away,.. Jenny leaned to Matt,.. Marshal? Is Doctor Adams… Miss Kitty’s Father? Smiling, No Jenny… No! Kitty will explain later.  
Let’s get you set up over at Ma’ Smalley’s with the Boys.. she’s a friend. Then we can talk to someone later about your place if you like? Marshal, You and Miss kitty are being so Nice…Glad we can Help.  
Upstairs, of the long branch in Kitty’s room,… Kitty was quiet , then Doc , broke the silence,…Honey ? do you want to talk about anything? How much do you know Curly? She was fiddling with her fingers.. and wouldn’t look at him. Nothing really… Can we leave it that way? We can ,but is that a good idea? Slowly he noticed , her eyes filling up with tears, and she turned away from him…. Moving closer placing his hands on her shoulders… Kitty Honey? What? What Happened out there? You know whatever you say to me is just between us! Ahhh, Curly,… it was like reliving the nightmare all over again! What nightmare? Bonner! Bonner Doc! No, Kitty honey , he went to prison, and was hung… No! NO! Doc he wasn’t .. she screamed. He’ was there .. Kitty maybe you should tell me from the beginning?  
Kitty began to shake, then sat on the settee, Doc sat beside her holding her hands,… with tear-filled eyes.. Doc, That Cowboy,… the one that Shot Rudy…, his Name was Dawson,.. so I thought? After we left here, we ended up in some cave like place, then he tied me up and tried to …. Kitty ? shaking her head…, No! I kicked him …Kicked him Hard,.. now smiling , knock him out, found a way to get myself loose. Tied him up, Hog-tied him actually…smiling again. Matt taugh me that. Then I ran… anyway, I thought I was ok.. I came across two little boys by a river, smiling again… they were trying to Fish,… they took me back to their Farmhouse… and this Dawson showed up there…? How Honey? It tuns out Sergeant set him loose! Sergeant Holly? Waving her Hands and shaking her head ,.. Long story Curly. Also the boys pa’ was there , or so I thought,… then the nightmare began,… How’s that Honey? Bonner! Bonner? Jude Bonner in the Flesh ! Turns out this Dawson fella is a younger brother of Jude Bonner. They dragged me into the barn,.. and were going to…. Ahhh, Honey .. are you….Next thing I knew there were Gunshots!... I fell, when I looked up Sergeant Holly, was holding Me,… and Matt ,Festus’ and Jenny were all standing there? Jude and Dawson were on the ground. Jude Bonner? Oh, He’s Dead! And Dawson… Jail! Matt is making sure he stays there till he hangs for Rudy’s murder and Shooting Newly. … Kitty Honey, Honey I’m so Sorry … Come let me make sure your ok….Doc? I really Thought,.. They were Going to…… NO! don’t you think about that !.. it didn’t happen,.. and it won’t happen!.. now you just put that right out of your mind.! He proceeded to check her over and make certain she was ok wrapped her ribs where she was bruised. Gave her ointment for the cuts… and prescribed lots of rest and TLC! And I will make sure that Big Lug know to Take it easy on you too. Oh Curly! He lowered his eyes rubbed his mustache… then told her to get some rest… Curly what I need right now is a Hot Bath,.. and A Pillow… and about a weeks worth of sleep! Good you do that!,he said as he left.   
Kitty did sleep for about two days straight through,… Sam Made sure no one bothered her… but checked on her often. After, she finally woke …. She checked up on jenny and the boys,… She decided to Call on Sarah Carr, and talk to her about Jenny,.. Sarah had gotten so Busy, she needed help with sewing,.. she agreed to take jenny on at her shop,… that worked out well matt talk to Mr. Botkin at the bank, about helping her sell her farm, and Buying a small house just at the edge of town, and it was just right , for the boys to get into school. Jenny had been home-schooling them. Over the next week or so , kitty was healing fairly well…. Matt had gone to the Trail for Dawson, he was convicted and hung for Rudy’s Murder. This would put Kitty’s mind to rest…..   
Once Matt returned, Kitty wondered why she didn’t see too much of him for a day or so,…. But figured it was all the trial paper work or other issues.. and she was busy getting caught up with thing at the long branch… a few time she Caught Matt and Sam with their heads together.. then once , she saw him huddled talking to jenny,.. and Sam…. But when she approached them.. they disbursted. Saying they had things to do. Kitty made her way to Doc’s office, Tapping lightly on the door…. It’s open…. Kitty? Slowly stepping inside,… with a frown he knew right off something was wrong….Honey, what is it? Curly , got a minute? For you sure,… Curly Have you noticed , since I ‘, we’ve been back…ummmmm What Honey? I don’t know , Matt, he ‘s … distant….Something is going on with him and Sam…Doc started to Laugh,,.. Oh Curly!...stop… I’m serious…and just now I saw Matt ,Sam and Jenny all huddled together .. and when I got close they all scattered… I’ve hardly seen matt at all!.. Good he followed My Orders! Smirking, Curly? Do you think He….. Oh Honey No Not at all you get that right out of that preety head of yours .. that Big lug Loves You!... and if you tell him I said that ,.. I deny it!...Com’on Buy me a Beer? Oh, you sound like Festus’ more every day!... Laughing at him…. Oh, That’s Real Nice Thanks A Lot! They walked arm in arm back to the Long branch…..  
Later, Kitty sat quietly in her office working on the book, but, not concentrating very well…. Then Sam, called to her,.. Miss Kitty,.. Misses Baldwin is here to see you… Be right out Sam! As she came out,…Hello Jenny, what can I do for you, Please Sit…. Oh, Miss Kitty I can’t , But I need you to come with me please? I have just finished a dress I have had in mind just for you.. and I want you to see it and try it on.. it over at Miss Sarah’s.. I know your busy But Please? Well, I’m not that busy, Just can’t seem to concentrate today? Good come I think you’ll love it….  
They headed across front Street and around the corner,…at the Shop , Sarah was waiting,… Hello Kitty! Sarah? Jenny Is a wonder with a needle and thread,… wait till you see what she has done? Ok…..Jenny came from the back with a beautiful Blue Dress she designed just for Kitty, it perfectly complimented her eyes. , here please try it on?... Oh Jenny … it’s just Beautiful…I don’t know what to say? Com’on try it on? Kitty went behind the screen… when she came out ,.. it was perfect! It fit her like a glove!...Jenny smiled from ear to ear! Jenny how’d you do this? How’d you know my….Well When I repaired you dress… I measured…she dropped her eyes….. Oh, It’s ok… I love it …Thank You! Kitty started to go behind the screen again, NO!.. don’t… I want you to wear it! Oh, but, jenny …it’s …Please? Well I guess … It will be ok… Kitty couldn’t figure why she was so insistant..? Oh, Miss Kitty? Do you think I could ask you a Favor? I’m really swamped here with Sarah,.. Could you Take Caleb and Aaron from the house to Ma’ Smalley’s .. she’s gonna keep them for me till we finish the fitting for the walter’s wedding… Oh, Of Course Jenny I’d be happy too. Those boys ..I just don’t trust them to go straight there on their own…she said smiling. Don’t worry I got it covered. Kitty, went to the house , delivered the boys,.. of course the boys kept her busy,.. along the way… which they were told to do… then they go to Ma’s and Ma’ persuaded Kitty to have coffee…. Miss Kitty How you feeling? I’m fine Ma’ … Ma’ Thanks for the Coffee but I really need to be getting back…Good Night …Good Night Miss Kitty !  
When she finally returned to the Long branch,…. Sam, I’ll be right down,.. just need to check on something…. Take your time,.. I got thing covered Miss Kitty…she climbed the stairs, ..crossed the landing, When she opened the door to her room,… she instantly knew something was different…  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT. 11  
Good Luck Charm  
Conclusion  
Standing Still , scanning across the room,…. Only a soft glow of light, a a scent of sweet Lavender and vanilla… then, ….The Aroma… of what smelled like , Wait ?..Am I losing my Mind? I didn’t order Supp… she began to turn, when ,… Hello Miss Russell, I’ve been waiting for you….. She stopped in her tracks…..  
Smiling,… turning slowly… In a deep Sultry voice,… Well Hel-lo Cowboy! To what do I owe this surprise visit? In three quick strides across the room,….Shhhh! taking her by the hand… this way Ma’am…Oh, Ok…Now smirking,… Why Marshal what have we here?,… Next to the Fire , was a beautiful table set for two… he had arranged for Jenny and ma’ Smalley to help him put together a special supper,.. and create a distraction.. to set up the room… they even had doc in on this…..  
They sat and had Supper , then … he had figured out how to operate the new Music make she had shipped from New Orleans… Oh, Cowboy… This is All so ,,, Shhhhh ..I’m not finished…OH? He had poured them a sniffer of brandy , Neopolian , her favorite… then whispered,… Ma’am may I have this dance?.....What? he slowly lifted her from her chair….. Matt you don’t like to… shhhh … she simply followed his lead….. pulling her close …. UMMMMMMMM… I’ve Missed this!... Dancing? Uh uh… Holding you close… and doing this , he leaned in burying his face into the nape of her neck… nibbling ummmmm, Ahhh Cowboy,, I’ve Missed you too. Continuing to dance ,… Kissing down her neck and shoulders…. And along her jawline,…. Sliding his large hands along her sides and up under her breast….She placed both Hands cupping his face, Matt,? I do believe I was going to show you ,… that there was only room for One Cowboy ,.. In my Heart… He looked deep into her eyes,… Yes You were weren’t you? Working each button , of his shirt…till she became impatient.. then grabbed two fistfuls and tore it apart….. Whoa….. Woman……Is they a problem Marshal? Ahhh, she was now looking at him with a seductive smile,… No not a one! Walking him back towards their big brass bed,… Sit Cowboy! She help him off with his boots,.. then turned away,.. I’ll be right back,… Oh NO you don’t… reaching out and grabbing her wrist…. Your not going anywhere Woman,… But matt I.. I need to … Uh uh…I take care of that Ma’am… he slide her dress off her shoulders… then reached around and unzipped it to slide it off the rest of the way and let it drop to the floor…. Now she was just in the teddy, and garder… Ummm Ummmm !... Beautiful! Kit Honey you have always been so beautiful… pulling her to him… turning her to lay her on the bed.. as he lay beside her she rolled on top of him kissing him….starting with the top of his fore head, both eye lids, his nose, nibbling his ears his neck… stopping for a long Passionate kiss,.. which really lit the flames… all awhile he running his hands along her curves… Uhuh cowboy relax…, enjoy… she began to explore… working her way down his still quiet hard body,.. tantalizing every inch, along the way,.. running her hands along his stomach and hips and tights.. moving inward to feel his pulsing flesh… she had work him into full arousal,.. Kissing and warming his throbbing manhood… bring him to the point of explosion !... Body now in full tension… Kit! Grabbing her … pulling her up to bring her face to face,… Not yet… quickly flipping her over to now have her beneath him,… My turn baby,… The Kisses began… Gosh you are so … Sliding his tongue along every line of her curves… tracing every sweet line of her body… oh how he had missed Making love to His Woman…. Cupping Both Breast,.. Stopping to Run his tongue around the erect nipples…” I’m All yours Cowboy!”… You know that… then lowering himself to her stomach,… kissing the somewhat faded scars from the shooting ,.. she survived … The making his way to Kissing her inner thighs.. then to Tasting the sweet juices.. of their passion…. Bringing her to a point of ectasy ….OHHHH Cowboy!...Please! I need you.. I need you with me… I need to feel you . In Me Us Together..Please… He slide up and Gently entered her.. rocking back and forth … the two keeping rhythm with one another …, Kit I’..I … I know Cowboy Me too… when ever your ready .. they exploded together in passion… It was like the Forth of July!... they went on for hours,.. wrapped around one another, entwined as if they were one.. No beginning No End!... Together they were Magic,!.. Together their lives worked! Together they wee whole!,.. Together they were one another’s Good Luck Charm!

FINI

Note: Rhonda , I hope I did your Idea Justice,…? And thank You for entrusting me to run with it…


End file.
